orginal war chapter 2
by stormgurl101
Summary: stork has finally ended up on terra wallop and suspects that he will be safe but is he really?


The pain streaked through my body as I coughed up what seemed to me a cup of blood... I was alone, in pain and seemingly the last storm hawk alive. Why... Why ace why would you do it? It's not fair! I inwardly sobbed lightning didn't deserve to die... no he deserved to win but I guess ace didn't see 'eye to eye' with his skyknight... I should have died in his place but sadly god damned fate spared me and- and not him. The tears were now spilling down my face I didn't care any more the pain I was going through would last a life time as would the scars 'thank you' that's what lightning stated to me before the battle... before I lost him before atmos lost it's guardian angel... fuck ace he killed him; he killed the only hope we had and now as I am being battered by rocks and trees I feel like I'll be soon joining him... as I said before when I began falling and probably for the last time... stork out may everyone else live in peace and harmony and god bless the life I've had.  
Falling? Was stork even falling even more? Or was he already dead. Letting the world stop spinning he realized that his age skip was still on... 'Ouch!' the merb thought as he strained his vision to see a figure standing only a few feet away. "h- Hello?" he weakly stated as the last bit of blood that had been forced out of him dribbled down his face "OH! So now jou are up!" the figure stated in an accent and began walking over to the young merb. "Are jou alright my dear?" the voice added as stork felt himself raise into the arms of (to him) his savior. Yes he was alive even though the pain still stung numbly in some areas of his body he just ignored them and let the person or whatever it was carry him away from that terrible crash site.  
the next morning stork found himself in a gigantic bed with extremely comforting pillows and fluffy blankets 'where am I?' stork thought straining his soar back into a sitting position, only for a shot of pain to make him yelp in pain and fall back into the comfy resting area "help" he mumbled as his senses caught the scent of fresh baking. Even better it was coming straight for him as the scent filled his nose his rolled onto his back and supported himself on the bed board for the plate of beautifully done pancakes to be placed on his lap, well not quite since the plate and the food was even bigger THAN his lap "dig in little one" it was the same beautiful voice he heard the night before! "t- Thank you" he stated looking straight into the elderly females blue eyes "your welcome, now I want all this done before you can leave" the female wallop stated with a playful smirk before bowing her head and leaving the room. All stork was paying attention to was the grumbling coming from his stomach so he began to reach for the silver wear, grabbing a extremely shiny fork and knife set he took a decent sized cut out of the first and tasted the food; he could taste every ingredient as he was chewing and they were to die for, the syrup was absolutely the best he had ever had.  
"OH and by the way my names mama teatree and vat is jours?" she kindly asked removing the large tray from the merbs lap "s- stork. Jam- James. Long h-heart" the dark green merb stated brushing his pitch black locks out of his face "oh that is a lovely name!" The wallop returned a smile then stork noticed how ugly that fall had left his skyknight uniform "I really think that this blood covered uniform would cause other wallops to- to be scared of me" stork then stated putting his ears down in shame "OH not to fear I'll get you something else more wallop to wear!" mama stated with a smile as she walked out and returned with a rose red shirt that had a v line at the chest, medal shoulder pads, black pants and black foot pads "oh wow this is awesome!" stork stated once he had put on his new gear "this is way more comfortable!" stork added as he headed for the door only to notice his daggers on a seemingly large weapons rack grabbing the twin blades he walked out of the house; with a full belly and a couple sour spots from his fall but mostly a smile and good spirit flowed over him then all of the sudden he heard a scream from the far side of the town flicking his ears he darted in the direction of the scream and when he got there he saw a young man...ace "That evil little bastard... the nerve he had!" stork mumbled as he pushed a wallop out of the way and took a shot at the villain. Quickly flicking his head to the offender an evil smirk played upon his face "st-oooorrkk" he half happily stated moving quickly to the front of the young merb "ah I see that little age skip of yours finally wore off good now it's my turn to kick your ass for all the times you stole away my chance at fame" dark ace snickered ace he reached behind his head for a weapon but not just any weapon... it was lightings weapon; the very same that killed atmos's guardian angel and almost killed the young merb. Stork was frozen solid out of utmost horror and rage quickly snapping out of his trance he ripped out his twin daggers and made the first move slicing a cut on ace- no dark ace's arm growling in pain storks opponent then raised the sword and sliced right near storks head missing but a few centimetres emitting a loud war cry the black haired boy took another shot this time hitting the merb, stork only had enough time to let out a pained yelp as dark ace slugged stork to the face smacking him to the ground after that he grabbed the twelve year old merb by his shirt and yanked him to his feet only to punch him in the gut and slam him against a tree with his hand on storks neck "w-w-why a-ace?" stork could only choke as his opponent let out a laugh; but this wasn't the same laugh that him and stork shared when another crew mate said a joke or someone tripped no... this laugh was ice cold and made it seem like the temperature around them go down a couple degrees "you thought that I was so trust worthy didn't you?" ace growled pushing harder on the merb "didn't you?!" ace then added the anger and evil raging in his once kind voice "I- I- I- thought we w-were..." stork paused trying to breath then choked out "like b-b-brothers" all the sudden storks age skip seemed to return quickly stork slammed his foot into ace's gut causing him to drop to the ground and begin to wheeze "h-how?!" ace yelled "it's fate" stork angrily replied as he felt a blade run up his check letting out a scream of utter agony he dropped tot he ground and transformed back to his past age "what are ya gonna do now kiddo?" ace growled putting the now blood red sword at the presently twelve year old merbs throat "oh I know I'll just go through the new rules: one... if you ever cross my path I'll kill you two: atmos is mine now and all your little skyknight palls will die but for you... I'll spare you this time but as I said if I spot you trying to avenge the weak one known as lighting... I'll kill you then every other skyknight ever to fly the sky's" ace growled as he removed the sword from the merbs neck and turned and walked away leaving stork laying there covered in blood and in complete pain;  
My dignity is completely gone... my old life now rest's in shambles... am I even alive anymore or am I just dreaming it. Help someone please take me away from this murder zone... then I hear footsteps is it that demon coming back for his second attack? But... no. No it's not him these footsteps are to heavy and their wallops. I try to open my eyes but I couldn't manage it, all of the sudden I'm in the air; am I dying? "It's alright dear I'm here" that voice... I know it any where its mama teatree! Oh my god I'm not dead... no mostly the opposite I'm saved.  
When I woke up I was in the same bed as before; I could tell because the scent of my old suit still roamed around in the covers, but I can still feel the pain in my upper body from the sword... from lightning's sword. Again the sweet smell of baking makes my eyes open with a weak smile I sit up; just in time to be served with a delicious smelling soup and to me I all the ingredients seemed to leap out at me; oregano, different spiced from the garden I saw this morning, carrots, peas, chicken oh and my absolute favorite food merb cabbage oh the tangy bitterness seemed to lighten my mood... that was an amazing soup... filling to after I was done I tested myself to see if I could still speak the same "hello, yo?, sup dude... ugh I don't sound the same grrr-e-e-ea-a-a-a-t" and I bet I have to go through maturity again to" I complained as my lovely guardian angel came into my uh... room and took the platter and bowl off my lap "boy do you look different" I heard a little voice state "huh? Oh and you are" I ask as I look over an see a young wallop probably the age of three or four year old "I'm junko" the young wallop said through a smile; his skin was the same beautiful tan color as mama teatree's, his eyes had a brownish grey look to them, his hair was a bluey green tone and on his nose right above his little horn he had a pair of brown glasses all and all he looked extremely kind "who are you any ways mister?" junko asked "oh allow me to introduce myself... I'm stork the skyknight of the... well past skyknight of the dusk knights but sadly..." I paused and tried ever so hard not to cry "when the battle of atmos came the lead skyknight lightning strike was killed by his co- pilot and everything went down hill from that very moment we heard his yell..." I then lowered my head in shame as I concluded my reverie "after that ace his 'co- pilot' used lightning's sword and send a wave of power across the battle field and destroying all the skimmers in close range... including mine" it pained me to see the look the little wallop had on his face "awww that's a really sad story I feel really bad for mister lightning cause um did you know that th- the storm haw- hawks came here and I met him oh and they also had a dark green merb that looked like you!" oh yeah now I remember this little guy all the crew and me took a picture with him and his family when I was well... the age I am now "uh hay little dude that WAS me" I state with a cool smile "oh WOW! I do remember you're that little green guy... right?" the little wallop said as he turned and left leaving me alone in my... ish room so to try to regain more of my strength I closed my eye's and fell asleep for the night.


End file.
